Loving Solace
by klcm
Summary: Sequel to Giving Up Solace*would be wise to read that first* Morgan still can't believe he finally has Garcia back. After everything he intends to love her in everyway possible, and make sure she know's it
1. Relearning

Disclaimer: As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds, just a very nice dream...

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _It'd be strongly advised to read Giving Up Solace, seeing as this is the sequel of that and everything will make much more sense after that!_

_But here you have it! MG love!! =)_

* * *

'Hey baby girl.' Derek said as he crouched down in front of Penelope as she remained curled up in the armchair. 'What you doing?'

'Listening.'

'To?'

'The silence of the house.' She told him and changed her direction of her stare to his face. 'Our house.' She corrected herself. 'The sounds are so different.'

'How so?'

'The dripping of the taps, it doesn't echo, it's just there and then it's not, the humming from the telly, and the fridge, the wind against the window, the birds... it's all perfect.' She told him with an almost self appraised smile and Derek couldn't help but slip onto the floor and listen to her declarations at normalcy and smile.

It'd been 3 weeks since they'd got her out and although he'd had her home and had lapped up every single moment he had with her, from waking up in the morning to falling asleep with her in his arms he couldn't help but worry as he watched her reacquaint herself with the normal. He realised it was a thing she needed to do but it was like the time he had watched her take her first bite of chocolate and enjoy it like it was first time ever trying it or the first time he'd properly made love to her, it seemed new to her. Although most things were now back to how she remembered them to be there were certain things that would catch her off guard.

Penelope had realised how much she loved her home comforts, how she missed cuddling into Derek while they watched a film with a big bowl of popcorn to share, or how he'd climb in the shower with her and she'd find herself melting to his touches, she realised how much she missed his kisses, missed how his eyes watched her or how his voice lingered in her head.

'So while I've been slaving away at work, you've been listening to silence?' Derek asked cocking his eyebrow, he knew it was moments like this that were significant for Penelope to gain some normalcy, to process all that had happened and he understood fully that it would not happen immediately.

'You did a fly by visit for half an hour firstly and secondly, I've sat in the garden and just listened to everything happening out there too.'

'You did that yesterday.'

'Every day's got a different sound.' She told him as she uncoiled herself from her ball in a stretch. 'I might go lie down, I didn't sleep well.'

'I'll come up in a bit, I need to take Clooney out, unless you want to come and then we'll collapse together.'

'Sure thing hot stuff.' Penelope said with a smile. 'Walk, then sleep.'

'Me and Clooney will protect our goddess, eh boy?' Derek asked the dog who barked loudly. 'The pet has spoken.'

'More a child, than a pet.' Penelope quipped and got up and disappeared upstairs. He ran his hands over his face and sat exasperated as he heard her upstairs, he still couldn't quite believe that she was really back.

She was there with him daily, there to greet him with a smile and give him everything he missed and he knew that the way she was around him, she saw her life coming together, not just sitting around in broken pieces ready to be glued back together, but life had flow again, one that got progressively better. He had his goddess back and he was determined to make her feel the most loved goddess in the universe.

* * *

_**a/n:**__ What you think then? Want more?_


	2. Good Morning's

Disclaimer: As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds, just a very nice dream...

* * *

The first kiss went unnoticed, the second tingled his senses, the third aroused him, the fourth made him squirm with pleasure, the fifth reached his lips and he responded, kissing while smiling and opening his eyes to see Penelope, she opened her eyes as though sensing him staring at her and her eyes tinkled with absolute lust and passion.

He ran his hands over her and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to seek entrance which she did nothing but take eagerly, wanting to claim him, wanting to feel him, wanting to feel the surge of electricity that would raise her heartbeat and make be come back to reality with a bang and realise where she was and who she was with.

Derek pushed her onto her back as they continued to make love and he pulled her knickers down as she pulled down on the waist band of his boxers. With one his thighs between her legs she knew how ready he was before he finally moved on and fully gave her pleasure. He heard her moan in ecstasy and felt her nails dig into his back as he deepened into her more before pulling away again to give her a moments rest.

'Don't... stop.' She said breathlessly and he smirked before driving into her and feeling her react, he lowered himself down and planted kisses through the valley of her breast, leading up her neck and kissing her lips again.

When he finally rolled off her he was exhausted all over again but he was happy with that feeling. 'You do show a good morning.'

'Mm.' She said sleepily and rolled onto her side to look at him, her eyes searching his face. 'I like to please.'

'You do nothing but please, maybe I should wake you up with kisses and morning sex.' He saw her look away, nervously before looking up almost timidly. 'You had another nightmare didn't you?'

'Can you call them nightmares? There's nothing scaring me or hurting me, I'm just in a small place and then I wake up and can't sleep again.'

Derek said up, exhaustion forgotten. 'Baby, this has been nearly nightly for nearly 2 months, something's gotta give P.'

Penelope sat up and moved so she was on the edge of the bed. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Pen, talking to me is not going to help this get better, there's only so much I can do but I cannot just sit by and watch you run yourself into the ground because you can't sleep, maybe talking to someone will help.'

'I don't want to have to relive it.' She said looking down. 'I just want to move on.'

'You will, once you've spoken about it, once you let someone else carry the problem as well.' She felt him move behind her. 'Just one time, that's all I ask baby girl, just talk to someone once and if that doesn't work then we'll find another way.'

'Derek...'

'Please princess.' He said and kissed her neck. 'We want you back at work and you know you're going to have to have an EVAL for that too so show the incentive you want to get back to work by doing this. I just want you to have a full night sleep and allow me to do the waking up.'

Penelope sighed, her shoulders slumping down. 'Okay, but just for you my love.'

'Thank you princess, now come on, let's get some food.' He then dragged her off the bed and pulled her out the door and downstairs. As he watched her pick at her breakfast he frowned. 'What's bothering you?'

Her head shot up. Her mouth agape as she just stared at him with shock. 'You're not eating Pen, you're quiet and your mood is completely unreadable today.'

'I just still don't understand why he chose me, why he had to take me when I was so happy.' Penelope said and furrowed her brow. 'I mean, he knew me, he wasn't some random creep, I helped him because I knew him.'

'Pen, no one will ever know why he did it for real, to him you were just a reminder of what he had lost all those years ago. The others too, but the thing is he, he said you were the underestimated, you never gave up. He knew he had to give up then, he had lost possession.' Penelope looked up into Derek's eyes, she'd always told him she wasn't ready to hear about it all, but now 6 weeks on, he had read her correctly. 'And we are getting married in a church, because I know what it means to you.'

Penelope smiled. 'Well you see that's where you're wrong for once hot stuff.' She said her mood flicking like a light, he was happier, more settled. He watched her pop a strawberry in her mouth almost seductive and he had to clench his jaw to prevent a moan as he remember what she could do with her mouth. 'I've got a surprise for you when it comes to our wedding day. No churches, no big crowds, just you, me, a priest and our family.'

Derek's smile grew, as her attitude rose up slightly. 'Uh huh, and what idea's that then baby girl?'

'You, me and a couple of other people are taking a drive next week.' She looked down and then flashed him a look. 'How do you feel about moving the wedding forward? I missed out for too long and I just want to get this new chapter of our lives started as soon as, I want to be Mrs Penelope Morgan, I don't want everything to be perfect, a perfect wedding to me is a creative, on the edge event.'

'You don't want every plan immaculate?'

'What's more immaculate than both bride and groom being there?' She asked him and he stood up and approached her, swiping a strawberry out of her bowl he took a bite and looked at her, his eyes igniting.

'Now I've got some time before work so we have some bedroom issues to address and a shower that needs sharing.'

'Bedroom issues to address huh?' She asked him with a bold grin. 'Now there was me thinking you undress those issues.'

'How about I show you the proper way.' He replied and pulled her up after him.


	3. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds, just a very nice dream...

* * *

Penelope sought the help that Derek had asked of her, and she was glad she listened. She found herself being woken up more and more by kisses and gentle hand motions from her fiancé. This morning was no different, she felt Derek's hand move up her thigh and she felt the warmth of the sun coming in through the window.

'Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty.' Derek said and she turned towards him, keeping his hand between her thighs. 'You okay there sexy?'

'Mm.' She responded and released his hand and immediately found that she was being covered in kisses. 'I'm not telling you what we're showing you now behave!'

'But Pennnnnn.' He whined as she slid off the bed and stood in front of him in nothing but a silk slip.

'But noooo!' She replied and he chased her into the bathroom, pinning her so she was near enough sitting on the sink. 'Oh, sharing shower time again I'm guessing?'

'I'll wash your back if you wash mine?'

'And at the end of it you'll still be none the wiser my love.' She replied and reached over and put the shower on before pulling his boxers down. Derek responded by undressing her.

'Fran! You're sons like a big kid!' Penelope called out as her and Derek made their way down the stairs, Derek continually vying for information, once they reached the bottom she turned and looked at him. 'Now, listen up! You might be the most gorgeous man ever! You might be my fiancé! But do not think for a moment that I am going to give you special treatment and spoil all my fun.'

'But please...'

'But no!' She said and continued into the kitchen when she found Fran. 'Morning!' She said with a bright smile.

'Morning you two.' Fran replied and put a plate of pancakes in front of them; she then winked at Penelope and went back to cleaning up before coming to join them for breakfast. She watched Penelope and every time she saw the woman as a miracle, Penelope was the antidote for her son, she cured all his woes, answered all his unanswered prayers and questions. Fran also took in the new look Penelope exuded, over the weeks since she'd been found, Penelope had struggled with gaining the weight she lost, had struggled to get out of her never ending exhaustion and had problems keeping her mood happy and optimistic but now, now Penelope was well and truly on top form. Slowly but surely she had curves coming back, she was still skinny and just barely in the realms of a plus size woman but she looked good with curves and as for her mood and temperament, she was Penelope all over again.

'Derek stop watching me eat will you, I am not telling you.'

'But baby, c'mon, at least a hint.'

'How about...' Penelope said and looked thoughtful for a moment. '...you need to drive to it.'

Derek huffed. 'We drive to the store when we can't be arsed so that's not fair Pen!'

'It'll be fair when I show you.' She told him and finished her breakfast. 'That was gorgeous Fran, thank you.' She then looked at Derek. 'Going to go get your shoes on? It's hot outside and I want to show you this before you die from over fidgeting.'

'It better be worth it baby.'

'You better find it worth it.' Penelope quipped back and went in search of her some flip flops, when she found them she sat on the edge of the couch, waiting for Derek, he came down dressed in jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt, he looked over eager to get going and all she did was hold a scarf up. 'You gotta put this on for some of the way.'

'What? That wasn't told to me!'

'You'll know where we're going.' Penelope pouted.

'But I won't know what you're up to!'

'Not the point.' She told him with a confident grin, she stood up and approached him. 'Just trust me, you'll love.' She said and kissed him lightly on the lips, he had to smile at her. 'See you trust me, so do as you say and I'll repay in generous actions.' She kissed him again. 'That's a promise.' She then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car where his mom was waiting. 'Right get it on.' Penelope said and handed the scarf over, feeling uncomfortable and slightly like an idiot. 'It's not for long handsome, promise.'

'Hmmm.' He near enough said suspiciously and put it on. 'I guess now I know what a blind person feels like in a car.'

'Derek!' Fran said, all the while he heard Penelope laughing. He realised then that he loved the sound of her laugh; he heard her settle into normal breathing as the laughter settled and he found he loved that sound too. He knew he'd have to bring out blindfolding more, his other senses were spiked and more alert and new and he liked it. 'Are we there yet?' He asked 30 minutes later, his tone impatient.

'Certainly are handsome.' Penelope said and ran around to open the door for him. 'Take my hands.' He responded and put his feet out of the SUV, his feet hit gravel and Penelope watched the scarf move as his frowned with confusion, he heard her giggle then. 'Don't laugh at me princess, never heard that's pay backs a bitch and trust me, I've planned the bitchiest.'

'You sound like a girl Morgan.' Hotch's voice yelled out and Derek stopped.

'Derek! Stop being stubborn and hard headed and just trust me.' Penelope told him and he knew he had to; she wouldn't lead him into anything bad. 'You can use whatever payback you want to but later.' He gave in a walked a couple of more feet forward wit her hands in his, she stopped and walked behind him. 'Ready?'

'Yes!' He said eagerly and she removed the scarf from his eyes and he just stared at what was in front of him.


	4. Grand Unveiling

Disclaimer: As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds, just a very nice dream...

* * *

They stood in the drive of Rossi's cabin, except the surrounding trees were all decorated with white and soft coloured ribbons and coloured lanterns. He looked around, there was a white length of material that led to an almost floral alter and either side sat exactly 5 seats.

'What is this?'

Penelope turned around to Derek. 'If you had the opportunity, would you marry me today?'

'Well yeah of course! I'd marry you right now if we could.'

'Well we can.' Penelope said with a smile. 'Well more like in 2 hours but today...' Penelope told him with an uncertain smile. 'When he took me all I thought of was that I'd never get to marry you, and although I refused to give up the thought was there. I knew that I'd never got to feel the love I would when I heard the ending of our ceremony and I don' t want to wait.'

'But the church and reception.'

'I don't want it; I meant what I told Coomber handsome.' She said and put her hand to the side of his face, cupping it tentatively. 'I'd marry you in the street, with the rain pouring down and never be happier, I don't need a church to have a proper wedding, I need you.'

'Well me you've got.' He told her and pulled her close. 'How about, baby girl, will you marry me today?'

Penelope smiled brightly at him and Derek realised that he still had the same feeling when he saw it; he'd always miss that when he couldn't see it. 'Course I will hot stuff!' She said and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

'Put our girl down so we can have her!!' Emily said as her and JJ approached. 'You're suit's inside Morgan, don't go near the back of the house. Or you'll have me to answer to.'

'Heard loud and clear.' He reached out and pulled Penelope back. 'You sure you want to do this?'

'I missed out on 4 months of my life with you; I'm more than sure I want to do this now.' Penelope told him and kissed him gently and left him wanting more before disappearing into Rossi's cabin.

'You think he's ready for this?'

'He was ready the night you went missing Pen, he's more than ready now.' JJ told Penelope straight back as she pulled out the dress. 'I had to peak.'

'I knew you would.' Penelope said and stood up and took the dress. 'It's not too minimal and plain is it?'

'You're getting married in the woods, there's nothing normal about this wedding so to wear a proper wedding dress would be wrong right now.' Emily told her, debating her friend's woes. 'Come on put it on Pen!'

Penelope nodded and headed into the bathroom, when she came out the pair just stared at her. Penelope stood in front of her with a white dress on with a contemporary Maid Marian twist to it. The lacing just enough, the beading immaculate, the style perfect.

'Hair?' Emily asked almost giddy.

'Make up?' JJ asked immediately after.

'Hair I think you should go for the curls with those flowers we ordered but weren't sure of?' Emily added after thinking of her question.

'Nothing heavy.' JJ added, and she got fast agreement off Emily. 'Just natural looking?'

'See, you two are in the wrong business I swear.' Penelope said and walked towards them. 'Do your worst sweeties.'

Outside when the time was nearing Derek was pacing. 'Stop it will you, you're kicking dirty everywhere.' Rossi told him and he paused. 'Why do you look nervous as hell?'

'Am I really getting married? I mean like is this really happening?'

'You better not be getting cold feet.'

'Hell no! I just want to know this is really reality and I'm not going to wake up in a cold sweat and the last 2 months haven't happened.' Rossi leant in and pitched him. 'Ouch! Rossi, man, what was that for?'

'Have you woken up?'

'No.'

'Well then, it's a reality, she's still in there, just finishing up, everyone's ready so take your place will you boy. Me and Aaron have someone to go get for you.'

'You're both giving her away?'

'She couldn't choose.' He said with a smirk. 'Kind of sweet really, I feel proud.' He then left Derek alone, who immediately began to fiddle with everything he could.

'Derek, get your arse up here now.' His mom said from behind him, she was leaving her seat next to his sisters and approaching her fast. 'Now.' She said and he forgot his worries and headed to the front. 'She's ready.' With that in mind Derek then moved to the front, even though there was only his mom, sisters, Will, Jack and Henry sitting down he was nervous.

'Derek... calm it okay.' Reid's voice spoke from beside him. 'All marriages that start out...'

'Don't kid, not today.'

'I was going to say all marriages that don't start out conventionally usually last the longest.' Derek smiled at that fact. 'Seeing as you're now getting married in the woods I'd say you and Pen will last for a while.'

'Thanks kid.' Derek responded with a smile that he couldn't stop; he then heard everyone stand up and turned around to see Penelope at the end of what now seemed the longest strip ever.

Penelope lavished the moment Derek took her hand in his and the whole ceremony began. Through every word, every promise, every vow, and every deep sentiment the pair never lost physical contact, both yearning for one more moment to occur.

'Do you Derek Morgan take Penelope Garcia to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

With a smirk, Derek's words slipped out casually. 'I do.'

'And do you Penelope Garcia take Derek Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

Penelope blushed; this was this, the sealing of the deal. 'I do.'

'I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride.' With that Derek claimed Penelope as his, pulling her close and bending down to kiss her passionately as the others clapped and confetti rained down on them.


	5. Loving Solace

Disclaimer: As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds, just a very nice dream...

* * *

Derek sat up in the bed and watched as the Caribbean sun shone through the shutters illuminating Penelope's lily white skin, showing up its beauty, it's almost silkiness, alluring effect.

'Stop staring at me handsome.' Penelope whispered from her slumber and then opened one eye to look at him. 'Did you not tire yourself out when we got here?'

'I'm in disbelief right now... Wait for me to catch up and we can lounge by day, play by night.'

'Sounds like absolute bliss.' She replied stretching before turning to sit up. 'So what you want to do husband?' She asked, knowing that would not get old anytime soon.

'Well, wifey, I was thinking of singing god's praises for letting me nick an angel.'

'Huh? Angel eh? Now there was me thinking heaven was a place on earth.'

'No time to quote songs baby girl, let's have some fun.'

'And the honeymoon period begins.' She said as Derek claimed her as his. Later that day as he lay drawing circles over her, he caught her eyes just staring at him.

'What's up goddess?'

'I love you so much you know that right?'

He got closer and kissed her. 'I do know that, I realised it a long time ago and yesterday just proved it all over again.' She nodded and smiled as he kissed her again. 'So Mrs Morgan, what made you plan a wedding?'

'I've had too much free time, alone and with your mom and I might have broke down a couple of times and in it I told her how bad I felt for getting married in a church with you still dealing with your faith and all, I just wanted something unique and I didn't want to wait.'

'Well I'm glad you didn't, I'm glad I listened and used this.' He said and pulled the blindfold out. 'But I did warn that paybacks a bitch.' He told her with almost a predator growl coming from his chest and Penelope couldn't help but giggle nervously. 'I thought we'd have some fun.'

Penelope bit her lip in anticipation, she knew she'd have fun with this idea but the idea of losing her sight altogether made the prospect daunting. 'If at all you don't like it, you tell me and I'll take it off and do it the proper way.'

'Come on then handsome, do your worst.'

'Sounds like a challenge baby girl.'

'Well take the challenge stud.' And with that said he took it and climbed on her, she laughed as slid down her body and kissed her on every bit of skin he could find, when he reached lower he felt her quiver and he made his way back up, with one look in his eyes, fire. Absolute fire ridden passion. He reached her level again and she just stared at him.

'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be.' She replied and then waited as he tied the material around her. 'I know what you meant you about the blind person comment now.' She quipped as her skin caught every little touch from Derek, her senses calculating every tiny insignificant change to her immediate surroundings.

Derek remained quiet and every time Penelope went to talk he placed his finger to her lips to hush her, he felt her tense at his touch even as he got more and more adventurous for the day, and he then reached back up and kissed her. Distracting her as he finally entered her and left her wanting more.

'You're cruel.' She muttered desperately, her breathing gaining normal rhythm and pulled the blindfold off to see him smiling down at her. 'Cruel, cruel man.'

'You love it really.'

'Mm, you do have a point.' She said with a twisted grin on her lips and he laughed. 'You look like you're up to something.'

'Me?' He asked innocently. 'I am up to something; I'm up for loving my wife.' He said and began a new reign of kissing's, in amongst it all was muttered words of love, lust, adoration and want. Penelope had never felt more loved in her life and it made what happened only months previously feel worth it. She was back and with a new love for everything in her life and as Derek kissed her she knew he was doing what he did best and loving his solace.

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ There we have it! The end of that one! I wanted it to be short and sweet and oh so full of love and nothing more than a wee bit of drama! More love is good after the prequel, so I hope you liked and thanks everyone that kept up with it! =)


End file.
